


Ukukhetha wena ngaphezu kwakho konke okunye

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ukukhetha wena ngaphezu kwakho konke okunye

Kumthatha isikhathi eside ukubuza kunendlela abeyilindele. Sebegibele amahora amaningi buthule nenani elifanele phakathi kwamahhashi abo, amanye amalungu eqembu labo ibanga elincane phambi kwabo. Ngokwami, uJaime ungumlandeli walo lonke leli banga. Kuzoba isikhashana ngaphambi kokuba afune ukuchitha olunye uhambo asondele kakhulu futhi uqobo ku-Hashi noBrienne. Alikho icala lentokazi uqobo, yebo. Wayithwala kamnandi.

Evale amehlo. Ikhanda lakhe libuhlungu; angakhumbuli okokugcina lapho bengakhumbuli. Igcwalisa kahle ubuhlungu obuntekenteke okuyisigaxa lapho isandla sakhe besikhona. Yize azi ukuthi uzoba sekhayeni lakwaKing Lunch kungekudala - ekhaya eCersei - akakwazi ukukukholelwa ngokuphelele. Futhi yini ezolandela? Akukho lutho oluhle kakhulu. I-Kings Guard ibilokhu ibaluleke kakhulu maqondana nama-knights ayo anezandla ezimbili. Phezu kwakhe, uyazibuza ukuthi uCersei naye uzoba njalo yini.

"USer Jaime?"

Uyaphenduka. UBrienne unxusa ihhashi lakhe izinyathelo ezimbalwa phambili kuze kube yilapho sebeseceleni. Kusamangaza, ukuzwa uSer Jaime esikhundleni seKingslayer ezwini lakhe. Uyazibuza ukuthi ngabe ngempela wamncenga yini ukuthi ambize ngegama lakhe endlini yokugeza; wayehlose ukukucabanga kuphela. Uma ekhulume ngokuzwakalayo, khona-ke uyacabangela kakhulu. Akakaze ahlangane nomuntu onjengaye. Wayengazi ukuthi kunabantu abafana naye.

“Lady Brienne?” Uphendula, eveza igama lakhe ehlekisa.

“Kungani—” Uyama, bese uthola isibindi. Amehlo akhe ahlangana nawakhe. Unamehlo amangalisayo. "Ubuyelani?"

Ukhuthele kakhulu, uhlikihla kancane, izinwele zakhe ezimfushane ezihlotshiswe ngumoya. Izihlathi zakhe zibomvana; ubukeka esempilweni kunalokho anakho kwimemori yamuva. Ngaleso sikhathi futhi, wayengabukeki enempilo engemi kahle phezu kwakhe kulelo bhubhu. Wayebukeka kahle-kahle. Unempilo.

Lokho akuyona iphuzu. Noma yini.

Ungomunye walabo besifazane abangajwayelekile ababukeka engcono kakhulu ngaphandle. Bese kuthi-ke, ubani ongathi bonke abesifazane ngeke, anikezwe ithuba? Kungamadoda agcizelela ukuwagcina emiholweni enhle. Noma ibambe imigodi.

Usalindele impendulo. Uthola ukuthi akanayo inkomba edidayo yokuthi angamnika kanjani eqatha. Uthatha isinqumo sokumgcona esikhundleni salokho. Kusekude kakhulu kusukela abe nethuba, engafakwanga izinto ezincane njengokusongelwa nokudlwengulwa. "Bengicabanga ukuthi ungathanda ukutakulwa ngobuqhawe ukuze uhambe nengubo yakho enhle epinki."

Ukugqolozela kwakhe kusuka ekufuneni ukwazi ukubuna. O, ngabe uphuthelwe yilokho kukhanya.

"Yini?" Ubuza ngokungenacala.

"Lutho," unquma ngemuva komzuzwana. Uqala ukuhambisa ihhashi lakhe kude, azizwe ezisola.

Lezi zinsuku, impilo yakhe yonke iqukethe izinhlungu zokuzisola ngeBrienne yaseTarth.

"Angikwazanga ukuma ngakuvumela ukuba uhlupheke." Amagama aphuma kuye ngaphambi kokuba azi. "Hhayi emva ..." Unqabile ukungidedela ngife. “Konke,” uqeda ngokudabuka.

Ubheka ubuso bakhe. Uyazibuza ukuthi yini isihogo asibona lapho.

“Ngiyabonga,” kusho yena ekugcineni. Izwi lakhe ngaphandle kokuqina kokujwayelekile.

“Akunasidingo sokungibonga. Ungenze okufanayo. ”

Uyavuma, isenzo esihle. Muva nje lapho enza lokho, uzithola ebuza ubuhlakani bomhlaba omguqula abe ihlaya lapho esengcono kakhulu kunalo lonke ugaxekile lwamagazi amaningi.

Ngemuva kwesikhashana, uvula umlomo wakhe ukuba akhulume, bese ecabanga ngakho kangcono.

“Yini?” Ubuza ngamandla.

Ikhona lomlomo wakhe lisonteka ngendlela yokusola kakhulu. "Bengingeke ngigxumele emgodini ngaphandle kwengalo."

Empeleni isimemo sokuhlekisa ngenhliziyo yakhe engenacala.

Uyaphika: "Bengikwenza ngokwemvelo." "Akufanele yini nina zintokazi ukuthi nikuthole lokho kushesha?"

"Hhayi uma kuwubuwula."

“Ah yebo,” kusho yena enikina ikhanda sengathi wenza ukudangala. “Njengoba nje ngangibikezele. Ngemuva kwamahora amathathu kamuva, futhi sengifisa ukuthi ngabe ngikushiye egodini lebhere. "

"Ngokungahambi kahle amahora amathathu, futhi ngifisa ukuthi ngabe ngahlala nebhere," uyabuya.

Ahleke kakhulu lapho. Uyamamatheka, amunikine ikhanda kube sengathi ufuna ukukugcina kuyimfihlo. Akaqinisekile ukuthi wake wahleka yini. Uyazibuza ukuthi angakwazi yini. Yini eyayizomenza ahleke.

Wayengamenza.

Kungathatha isikhashana ukuthola ukuthi ukwenze kanjani, kepha lapho iBrienne yaseTarth ikhathazekile, uJaime uzethemba yedwa.

“Ucabangani?” Uyabuza, izwi lakhe lisafudumele kancane ngokuzijabulisa.

Mayelana necebo lami elisanda kunyanywa ukukwenza uhleke ukuthi uyayithanda noma cha ayimshayi phansi njengempendulo egculisayo. Esikhundleni salokho uthi, ngokudabukisayo, "Uyazi, unzima kimi."

"Into emnyama," uBrienne amanqamu.

“Angikhethanga ukugxumela lapho emva kwakho. Ngivele ... ngakwenza. ”

Ucabanga ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi kukhona okunye asekhulume kuye mayelana nokukhetha kanye. Ngemuva kokuba esekhulumile la mazwi, kunokuthile abajwayele. Kepha kuningi kakhulu kusukela ukukhumbula kahle. Izinsuku ezingama-halcyon zokuhamba kwakhe egquma egqumeni futhi edana njengenja sekuphenduke umucu. Uyakhumbula ukuthi mubi kuye lapho amzonda khona.

Ubonakala enenkumbulo ebukhali, ehlulela ngokubukeka kobuso bakhe.


End file.
